An Unusual Order
by NikkiNeedsHelp
Summary: Pre-Weiss Ran. . .A strange man comes into the resturant that Ran works in and he has the most unusual requst that Ran has ever heard.
1. The First Meeting

"What?" Ran looked at the foreigner in confusion. "You want what?"  
  
The red headed man sitting at the table with a young boy laughed, "You." He smirked and looked up at the confused boy wickedly. "I want you to join me for my meal." He pulled out a leather wallet, "I'll pay extra."  
  
Ran looked at the man in confusion still, "Why?" His amethyst eyes were clouded and unreadable. He didn't always trust things, but more often than not his heart was open.  
  
"Because I want to get to know you better," the man shrugged nonchalantly, while his companion looked at him in disgust.  
  
The boy was muttering under his breath and brief snatches of phrases could be faintly heard, "Damn . . . Schuldig . . . hormones."  
  
Ran looked down for a minute and sighed, "Fine." He looked at the counter helplessly, "The customer is always right." Then, he finally seated himself beside of the strange foreigner.  
  
The man smiled immorally, "I'm Schuldig, little one, what is your name?"  
  
Ran frowned, "My name is Ran, Schuldig-san." He looked uncomfortable in the presence of the strange duo.  
  
He languidly gestured to his companion, "And this cute boy is Nagi." The boy, Nagi, looked ready to throttle the egocentric man.  
  
"Please do not call me boy, Schuldig." Nagi's words were curt, but his voice was unobstructed by emotion. "You know my name so please use it."  
  
A shiver went down Ran's spine. The duo scared him beyond what he thought possible because of their lack of regard for normality. Schuldig glared at Nagi for a second or two and seemed to be thinking rather hard and Nagi abruptly left the table without a word.  
  
"Now that he's gone," Schuldig happily grin, "we can get to know each other better." His words were innocent enough, but his tone was lewd and suggested other things that are better left unspoken in public.  
  
Ran laughed nervously, "What do you want to know?" His eyes darted around the room uncertainly, and he looked ready to be sick.  
  
"Would you go on a date with me?"  
  
The words were totally unexpected and they caused Ran to jump in surprise, "WHAT?"  
  
Schuldig grinned, "I want to go on a date with you."  
  
Ran was dumbfounded, "You want . . . a date?" He abruptly stood from his seat. It clattered to the floor loudly, and the entire restaurant went silent.  
  
"I want," Schuldig stood, "to take you on a date." He smirked, "Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Ran looked down at the floor in anger or perhaps consideration, "What would you expect of me? I am no whore."  
  
Schuldig walked until he was face to face with Ran. "I never said that you were a whore. I politely asked you to go on a date with me." He leans forward until his lips are hovering above Ran, "This is what I'd expect from you." Then he leans forward that last centimeter and gently kisses Ran.  
  
Ran involuntarily closes his eyes and lets Schuldig slowly slip his tongue into his mouth. The kiss is sweet and unhurried, and Schuldig wraps his arms around Ran's waist drawing him closer.  
  
Ran pushes Schuldig away. "Let me go. I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"It'll be fine. . ." Schuldig laughs and pulls Ran closer. "Please?"  
  
Ran pulls away again, "Maybe . . . but I have to work now!" Ran was uneasy, but he figured a chance like this only came once in a lifetime . . . so why not?  
  
"Good." With those words Schuldig grabbed the pen from Ran's apron and a napkin from the table. "I'll give you my number, and you can call me to set up the date. Okay?"  
  
Ran blushes violently, "I will." He takes the paper from Schuldig's hand hesitantly. "This isn't some mean joke is it?"  
  
Schuldig leans forward and kisses Ran's delicate lips again, "Of course not." With those last words the strange man left the restaurant.  
  
Ran looked down at the napkin he held in his hands, and he knew that he would call the man as soon as he told his little sister Aya about this strange incident. 


	2. A Serious Conversation with the Allknowi...

Ran walked slowly towards his family home. He was anxious but was truly in no real hurry. Sure, there were some things that he desperately needed to discuss with his younger sister, Aya, who was infinitely more skilled in the mores of human relations. He knew that she would have the best advice about the strange man, Schuldig, if you ignored the fact she was only a fifteen year old school girl.  
  
"Aya?" Ran ignored the pleasantries of Japanese culture, and started to comb his family's home for Aya-chan, his best friend and little sister.  
  
"What?" A delicate, feminine voice answered from the direction of the kitchen. The voice sounded slightly worried, but that was only because her normally polite brother had ignored something so major as properly announcing he was home.  
  
Ran skidded into the kitchen area. "Aya-chan!" He paused to regain his breath. "The strangest thing happened to me at work today." He waved around his hand, which was clutching what appeared to be a napkin from the restaurant in which he worked.  
  
Aya tried to grab Ran's arm so she could inspect the napkin that seemed to be so vital to his story. "Calm down, Ran-kun! Just tell me what's wrong, please?" She sighed and moved back over to the counter so she could put some hot water on for tea.  
  
Ran sat down at the table silently awaiting the tea to brew before he told his story. Aya just looked on in worry. She didn't quite understand why something had her normally calm brother so upset. The whistle of the pot awoke her from her thoughts. To break the silence she blithely remarked, "Tea's ready!"  
  
Ran looked at her in disbelief. "I can tell." He grinned and poked her in the side. "Need any help?" She shook her head and motioned for him to remain sitting.  
  
"Nah. It'll be ready in a second." She smirked happily. "You seem a bit calmer now." Sitting the two teacups that were almost brimming over with her favorite version of tea, a very sweet dessert tea that tasted slightly of strawberries.  
  
Ran gingerly picked up his cup and blew on it, hoping that it would cool soon. He adored the way his sister fixed tea. It wasn't bitter or tasteless as many teas often were instead it was sweet and perfect by itself. He knew he was just trying to distract himself from what he was supposed to be doing, but he wasn't so sure anymore that he wanted to talk about his day at work, especially the part that involved the pushy foreigner, Schuldig. It was too embarrassing to share with anyone. He didn't even know if he was going to call the man back.  
  
Aya looked at him, as if with her expression alone, she was trying to make him talk about whatever it was that was on his mind. "Ran? You were looking for me for a reason. Spill it?"  
  
Ran looked at the ground petulantly, "Do I have to?"  
  
"Afraid so." Aya smiled harmlessly and pointed out, "You were hysterical a moment ago, and you'll feel better once you do, I promise." She gently placed her hand on Ran's arm, trying to be soothing as she could be, while she was more than a tab bit worried about her brother's well being. Of course, her thoughts were leaning towards Yazuka harassing him about his looks or people at work being mean to him about his "sister-obsession" as they referred to it.  
  
Ran drained half of his cup before he finally opened his mouth and quietly said, "A man, a customer really, asked me out on a date." His voice shrunk, "And he kissed me and I think I liked it." He looked ready for his sister to denounce him as a disgusting freak and slap him.  
  
Since Ran was paying such close attention to the table he missed the smirk that graced Aya's pretty features. "Was he cute?" She bit her lip, and Ran looked up. "Well, I suppose he was, if you liked it. You have good taste, after all." Her startled brother's jaw dropped.  
  
"You aren't disgusted?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Aya looked puzzled. "I love you, so why should I be?" She moved over to her brother's side and reassuringly hugged him. "You don't ever have to worry about me hating you, ever." She looked at him sternly. "Understand?"  
  
Ran grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry." He handed the napkin, which he had been waving like a madman earlier, to Aya. "Should I call him to set up a date? I'm confused. He was nice, if a bit pushy, and he seemed to be genuinely interested in me."  
  
Aya looked to number over, "Hmm. . .looks like a cell phone number!" She grinned suggestively at her brother, "You should call and go on one, trial date, and if you don't like him you don't ever have to speak to him again."  
  
Ran looked at his sister gratefully, "that's good advice, Aya. I like him enough to kiss back, so I should definitely call him back."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Ran smiled and ran to his room. "Nothing at all, my dear!"  
  
Thank you's to my reviewers:  
  
**MOTDOTW** – Yep, it was Schuldig that put the bomb, in the manga for sure. He talked with Ran afterwards and taunted him. The story wouldn't be as fun if Ran didn't go and get close to Schu-schu, now would it?  
  
**Misura** – It's an honor to receive a review from you! Sorry, random fangirl moment. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
**RuByMoOn17** – Here's that update! Thanks!  
  
**Gunning Angel** – Thank you! Well, Schu-schu has plenty in store for Ran, and some of it isn't that bad. . 


End file.
